True names
True names are a major part of the magical lore for the Love and Other Fairytales universe. Topics relating to true names are a frequent topic of discussion on Violet's tumblr, tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors. Overview One's true name is generally the name your mother gave you plus whatever gets added on as you grow older, although you can "lose" parts of your name. tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors post, Nov 3 2019 Telling or giving your "true name" can give others power over you, which is why it is common in Wickhills to introduce yourself with "You may call me X" and the likes. (Over hearing someone's name or being told of their name by another is the same as using this phrasing). They use this phrasing becasue when you say “My name is X” it becomes true, even if it's not the name on your birth certificate. It becomes a temporary name, but because it's not very close to The Core Of You, fae can’t do too much with it, but it is your name, however nebulously / indirectly. tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors post, Jul 19 2019 By Species Fae While everyone is born nameless, fae can only go so long that way without consequences. They only have one name, although its length is not limited to one word, which usually doesn't change more than once. As opposed to humans, fae are one thing, and they are that thing very intensely. this tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors post, Mar 5 2019 For fae, since they are by nature slow to change, it's a lot harder and takes longer for their true name to change in direct proportion to how long they’ve had the name in question. For example, a name they’ve had for centuries is a lot harder to get rid of than one they’ve had for a year. Faeries also don't give their name out freely, because other fae and humans can use it to control them. Humans Humans have a lot of ever-changing names because of their own ever-changing nature. For example; even in 10 minutes, a new piece of information could completely change their worldview and so, change them. Since their name isn't set in stone, any conceivable word or name (including all kinds of nicknames) that one would conceivably respond to if someone addressed them with it, is part of their name. tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors post, Oct 17 2019 In addition, shortened versions of one's name double up. For example; for a human named Elizabeth who also answers to Betty, El, and Eliza, a portion of her true name is all of those listed. Meaning her name would be “Eilzabeth Betty El Eliza”. tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors post, Nov 28 2019 Humans can also sometimes be so metaphysically detached from their birth names that even if they haven't straight up changed it, it doesn’t have a lot of power over them. Witches Since they are creatures of fire and it's literally impossible to get the exact same fire twice, they are the least attached to specific names. Giving parts of your name for making a deal When making a deal with a fae, different parts of your name should be given depending on the desired result: * To change something about your family- give them your surname. * For something secret, something nobody else knows about you- give them your middle name or a nickname you go by to only a few people, because it's a name that not many people know. * To get rid of dysphoria/memories of your deadname- give them your dead name. Specific Details Dead Names A dead name would have power over the part of your life you used that name for. For example; your memories of then or the way you felt. You would give a fairy your dead name if you were trying to make a deal to say, get rid of your dysphoria, or try to erase people’s memories of the name itself. If you wanted to pass better, you would give them your real name, the one you chose. Logan While originally named "Leith" by Eirwen (his biological mother), Leith was never part of his name, but was more of a temporary placeholde for a few reasons : # He was probably only refered to as "Leith" a handful of times. # He was always refered to with a significant amount of disdain by Eirwen. The name "Logan" stuck the moment Dot said it because they chose to keep, name, love and take care of him. A name given out of choice (and more importantly, out of love) is FAR more likely to stick than a name given thoughtlessly, out of little more than obligation. References Category:Lore